Colour Theory for Toddlers
by LetheSara
Summary: Andromeda Tonks was at her wits end. There was no way she was going to be beaten by a toddler, even one who did currently have blue hair and green eyes. She was determined to teach her grandson colour theory, the only problem is he's got other ideas.


_A/N: Just a little thing I came up with one afternoon. I kind of think it's cute. And because part of me is in denial about Lupin and Tonks dying, I've sort made it AU and put them in there as well._

_Don't forget to Rate and Review._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Colour Theory for Toddlers **

'Look Teddy!' cooed Andromeda, 'It's the colour blue! And do you know what colour blue goes with on the colour wheel?' as she held up a large picture of the colour wheel, she looked at the child questioningly, her eyebrows raised and with a overly large grin on her face, only to be met with the blank stare of a toddler. Her turquoise-haired grandson thought hard for a few moments before his face lit up and with a joyful squeal he pointed to the colour green.

Andromeda's face fell.

'No, silly Teddy!' she frowned. 'Blue and green don't go together. They clash horribly!' But he took no notice of his grandmother's appalled expression as he screwed up his face and turned both his hair and his eyes various shades of blue and green simultaneously. She took a deep breath and braced herself for another round.

'Ok Teddy, try this one. Do you know what colour purple goes best with?' this time she tried a different approach. 'If it doesn't go with red, and it doesn't go with orange, then it must go with…'

'Green' he exclaimed as his chubby little hand reached for the colour green once more.

'No Teddy. Purple doesn't go with green. It goes with yellow.' She sighed in resignation, but was determined that her only grandson would learn something today, even if it killed her.

'What about…' As she searched for a suitable colour, she remembered his previous answers and his affiliation with the colour green. _This time,_ she thought, _I'll get smart. _She smiled slyly to herself before continuing with her question. 'What about the colour red? Can you tell me what red goes with Teddy?' he looked at her with innocent smile on his face before turning his blue-haired head, his green eyes now starring intently at the colour chart. It only took at moment before he turned back to her, his smile widening, and clearly said 'Blue!'

Andromeda froze.

She took a deep breath.

And then another.

'Okay kid, last chance.' She almost growled. 'What colour does orange go with?' she glared at him intensely, but Teddy just looked at her and smiled. She narrowed her eyes further, but still the toddler just smiled at her.

'_Nymphadora_!' she called. 'Your son's mocking me!'

* * *

As the pink-haired Auror strode into the room, she raised her eyebrows questioningly at the sight before her.

'Mum, leave Teddy alone.' she told her as she reached down and picked her son up off the floor.

'But Nymphadora, look! You can see it in his eyes! He thinks he's smarter than me.' Andromeda had a slightly crazed look in her eye as she snapped her head back and forth between her daughter and her grandson.

Nymphadora turned to the toddler and looked at him for a moment before turning back to her mother.

'Mum, he's two years old. Why does he even need to know…' she looked around for some indication of what the two of them were doing before she was called to intervene. 'Colour theory?' she sighed disapprovingly at her mother.

'It's something he needs to learn, and better sooner than later.' She tried to explain

'Mum, you did this with me too!'

'Something you seem to have forgotten.' Andromeda muttered under her breath, taking in her daughter's multicoloured ensemble.

Nymphadora rolled her eyes.

'He's my son, mum. And what he wants to do is his choice.' She explained firmly. 'If Teddy wants to morph blue hair and green eyes, he can. If he wants to wear stripes and polka dots...'

'He wouldn't dare.' Her mother interrupted, horrified.

'Just try to stop him.'

'But…But…'

'Come on Teddy.' She cooed. 'Let's go and see Daddy.' The toddler clapped enthusiastically as he was carried out of the room.

Watching them leave, Andromeda looked to her grandson and saw him turn to face her. She saw him smile, before he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, turning his hair back to his favourite turquoise, but morphing his eyes a dazzling shade of orange.

Andromeda's jaw dropped.

Teddy just laughed.


End file.
